


She believes in you

by Greengem120



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, inspired by an su episode a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120
Summary: yet another moana sad scene au where we know where maui went and how he got back. inspired by a headcanon I had.





	She believes in you

**Author's Note:**

> yet another moana sad scene au where we know where maui went and how he got back. inspired by a headcanon I had.

After getting away from Moana and deserting their plan to restore Te Fiti’s heart. Maui searched for someplace to go and vent his frustrations as he was distressed and angry about his hook. Since they were out on the ocean far from any landmass excluding where Te Ka was at; as he is the demigod of the wind and sea also meant that he could interact with clouds in the sky to his advantage. As such, Maui found a decent sized cloud high up above the ocean and planted himself upon it as he shapeshifted from his hawk form back to his regular self.

Though, he wasn’t feeling like himself at all. Confused and hurt and angry that Moana didn’t listen to his cries for her to turn back, that his hook which he attached so much of his self worth to was now damaged. Maui sat on the cloud hunched over with his cracked hook next to him. He put his head in his hands and drew a big sigh. As Maui was mumbling angrily to himself, mini maui who was like a confidant for Maui, began to try and get his attention.

Feeling his tattoo move abt, Maui looked up and said “Don’t even try to talk me into going back there. You saw what happened” he said in a growl

Trying to get Maui to listen, his tattoo appeared to scold him and folded his small arms. Mini Maui shook its head in disapproval. It appeared that mini Maui was trying to remind him of what Moana had said abt his hook not being the one to define him.

“Ok stop!” Maui said loudly. However, his tattoo just kept going in hopes that Maui would come to his senses.

After a few moments Maui realized what mini Maui was trying to tell him. Letting out a heavy sigh, he started to think about what he said to Moana “it chose wrong” hearing the words he said stung in his mind. He began feeling very guilty for what he had said. After all the progress they had made, not after the fact that Moana was the first person to ever believe in him. Then Mini Maui made a gesture imitating Maui throwing Moana into the ocean.

What?! No! I…that’s not even what….*puts head in his hand* I wasn’t going to do that. Not after.. He trailed off

“Ok, I get what you’re trying to say. She’s the first person to believe in me..that maybe I'm not defined by my hook” he looked over at his hook which lie still and broken like the way he was feeling. “She’s right, part of this IS my fault. But there’s nothing more I can do”

By now the sun was rising. Mini Maui kept encouraging Maui to understand that they still had a mission to complete and Moana needs his help

_“maybe the ocean brought you to the gods because it saw someone worth saving”_

Maui glanced at the ocean then back to his hook. Moana’s words rang in his head, maybe she was right. Maybe it wasn’t too late and he could still go back and help her beat Te Ka, hook or no hook. He realized that maybe the ocean chose her to return the heart was because it saw her worth. Maui stood up and took the still damaged fish hook in his hand. “Come on, we’ve got a mission to accomplish” Maui said triumphantly feeling much more confident than he did before.

“CHE-HOOOOOO” He cried shape shifting into a hawk and flying back to Te Ka where he assumed Moana was. He had a friend who believed in him and he wasn’t going to let her down again


End file.
